The Lamb Who Cried Wolf
by TheWanderlustGuild
Summary: (A Wanderlust Guild One-Shot) (Lyre Belladonna) The blooming sexual oasis of Wanderlust has proved fruitful for everyone except for Lyre. The young, flamboyant Flaaffy sets the stage in a passionate but desperate attempt at seducing the males of the guild, only to find that the guild might not be as open-minded as he thought. Everyone's a critic!


The Lamb Who Cried Wolf

Written by 007Delta

It was almost time.

There, beyond the small pile of shredded paper, lie the answer to all of his problems. At last, he finally had all of the tools he needed to fix the horrible dry spell that had plagued him for his short time here at the guild. He couldn't help the mischievous little smile that crept over his face as he brushed his hand over the smooth, cool texture of his new prize. It was a shame that he only planned on using it once or twice… it was only a means to an end, after all.

After a little bit of digging around in his hay bed, he found a small vial of liquid he had carefully hidden away a few days earlier. He popped the cork from the deep green glass and poured just the tiniest drop of its contents onto his soft, pink finger. Clear as water, but thick like syrup. He pressed the droplet with his thumb, a small giggle escaping his lips as his fingers slickened and glided over one another.

He'd like to see the boys at the guild resist him after today.

* * *

Small, excited footsteps filled the hall as Lyre smugly walked center stage. His eyes were closed, but he knew that every gaze in the room was fixed on him. Dominic would be talking to Aiden like he normally did post-mission, Kaz would most likely be biding his time until it got dark enough to use the observatory, and Bolero… well, Bolero wasn't one to hang around the main hall, so whatever.

But those three… Dominic, Kaz, and Aiden…

All of them had remained oblivious to Lyre's more subtle advances so far. Sure, Aiden would fool around with him occasionally, but it only ever went as far as a few teasing licks or a finger noodling around in him. Maybe they thought he was too small and they didn't want to hurt him? He doubted he wasn't being forward enough… well, whatever the case was, he was going to make it very clear what he wanted.

Lyre cracked open his eyes and walked over to one of the padded lounge chairs. In a smooth, graceful motion, he planted his prize firmly into the ground, letting it's length stand proudly for everyone in the room to see. He could hear that most of the conversations had stopped. Excellent.

He uncorked the vial one more time before pouring a generous glob onto the tip, holding it against himself as he rubbed the slippery liquid up and down the surface of his tool. It looked a great deal like the real thing, save for the color - a beautifully moulded knot that curved gracefully into a thick, bulbous shaft, before tapering into the rounded tip that rose almost to his navel. It was firm enough to stand on its own, but it squished and bent alluringly between his soft hands. He cast a half-lidded glance over to Dominic and Aiden, both fixated on Lyre's impromptu show.

Lyre held their gaze as he positioned around the dildo, hopping up onto the lounge chair. He stretched his legs straight into the air, before ever so slowly letting them separate. Slowly, the curtain of his thighs parted to reveal the stunned expressions of his audience of two.

A ginger hand slowly crept stage front, tracing light circles over the soft flesh of his pucker. He let his tail sway back and forth as his head fell back, a lightly held breath rushing past his lips and filling the still air of the hall. Ever so gently, he let his finger slip inside, feeling the warm hug of his insides greet his slick finger with it's soft embrace… Oh, he bet he looked irresistible.

Why stop there? Two fingers, snugly inside. No reason not to get the third involved. He pressed into himself with little patience, thoughts drifting to the duo in the stands… oh how he'd revel in their praise when this was over; feeling their approval push way up inside him and filling him with that glowing feeling of accomplishment that every artist craves.

His tail curled as he danced around the sweet spot that made his humble taper dribble with excitement. The softness of the chair's cushion hugged him back as he turned his head to the side, a light gasp filling the room as he arched his back. His right hand couldn't help but drift down to his cock… there was already a small pool of pre slowly falling over the side of his thin waist. He didn't even bother to start off slowly.

His breath was quick and heavy, bouncing off the walls and around the various guildmembers looking onward. His body twitched ever so slightly has his hand began to thoroughly work inside himself. He drew his fingers over either side of the sensetive bulb within him, making his cock throb with yet another glob of clear pre-cum. He stroked himself slowly and lightly, each rising action bringing him dangerously close to a finale… but deft hands and knowing motions never saw him over the edge. He teetered along the threshold, his rapid-fire breaths threatening to steam even in the torrid air.

But this isn't where Lyre's yarn was fated to end. Begrudgingly, he withdrew from himself, giving his shaken body a few moments to recuperate, slowly scooting forward to the canine cock at the foot of the cushion.

He looked up from behind his dampened headwool. Dominic stood at half mast, his mouth slightly agape… he looked almost as if he didn't know what to do. Lyre gave him a coy smile, further disarming him. Aiden had leaned back and gotten comfortable, his own member shamelessly out in the air and dancing spiritedly with his right hand. He knew Aiden wouldn't be hard to persuade; he'd at least shown a willingness to fool around with Lyre even if it was only briefly… but as far as Lyre could remember, he'd never seen Dominic with any of the other males. If his peeking cock was any indication, it seemed he was at least open minded about it.

Lyre let his legs dangle over either side of the dildo just beneath him, scooting forward just a little more as he aimed his rump for the tip. Aiden nudged Dominic insistently to make sure he was paying attention.

Lyre inched over the side little by little, until finally the pointed tip of the canine statuette kissed the moist, soft flesh of his pucker. Lyre closed his eyes once again as he slowly grinded the tip around his entrance. The pressure around the rim sent tingles down the base of his cock, just barely prodding itself into Lyre's shallows.

Lyre wrapped his tail around the slickened member and stroked it up and down. He had to make sure everything was nice and wet once he slid down onto it. Slowly, he let the tip spread his thighs as he pressed more and more of his weight down upon it. The pressure felt wonderful as it mounted under his tail, before finally pushing the pink curtains aside.

No need to rush this… just the head. Lyre let it work its way in and get settled, twisting tentatively atop it to make sure everything inside of him was just as glistening and slippery as his toy. It felt heavenly now that it was finally in.

He lowered himself down a little further, letting the thicker part of the shaft spread him even more before gently climbing from the cushion, letting the thick shaft squeeze its way far inside him, and spiriting away yet another breathy gasp from the lamb's lips. His small feet noiselessly greeted the ground, but he didn't let his momentum falter. He continued even further down, bending his stubby legs to engulf every inch of the member that he could, until he came to a slow stop in a sitting position atop the thick knot.

The lamb was breathless.

There was something so special about this feeling. It wasn't the submissiveness of the act that made Lyre's stomach swim... but the fullness. It robbed him of his ability to think, and squeezed the breath from his chest as it strove to take up every warm inch of space it could steal for itself. Lyre's voice squeaked and cracked as he struggled for shallow breaths, his cock twitching visibly as his body accommodated the harsh thickness of the shaft.

Lyre's face radiated a vibrant red that pierced past even the pink of his fur, his bright blue irises staring intently at Dominic.

There were no longer any questions about what he wanted anymore. No more ambiguity. Lyre's eyes begged him to take his small, soft body for his own… to flip him over and press him into the side of the lounge chair and bear his toned body down on him… gripping his tail tightly as he'd run his strong claws through his soft wool, pressing every inch of that drooling cock into him until his engorged knot threatened to tie the two like string.

Unfortunately, Dominic didn't seem to be as aware of the subtext as Lyre was. Aiden laid sprawled out with his head back… He'd already made a rather large mess of himself next to Dominic, who's knot was only just slipping past his sheath.

Lyre wriggled his rump back and forth on the knot, letting the shaft settle snugly inside him as he sat upright.

"H-hey," Lyre said effortfully, resting his hands between his knees.

Dominic gave a mortified, hesitant wave back.

"How are you f-feeling?" Lyre asked, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Uh…" came Dominic's candid response. "W-weird."

"Why weird?" Lyre asked, squirming a little.

Dominic looked around nervously, before giving a nervous shrug.

Lyre smiled innocently as he returned his shrug, but he knew exactly why weird. Dominic didn't expect to be turned on by this and now he doesn't know if he should so something about it. He's probably having the 'is this natural?' talk with himself right now. If Lyre played his cards right, the Lycanroc was in for a sweaty, confusing night of lamb sex.

Lyre really hoped he played his cards right.

Lyre readied his legs for the motions to come… his toy of choice wasn't exactly beginner sized, and Lyre's tiny frame made it look even larger. He rose to a full stand, a little less than half of the shaft still burrowed comfortably inside of him, before returning to a squat and engulfing it once more. It wasn't the easiest motion… he wouldn't be able to do it for very long. Maybe he should have just played it safe instead of springing for the medium.

Lyre stood up and fell upon it a second time, wincing a little as it surged to refill him. His breaths had turned to squeaks as his body surrendered to the toy's assault. He could feel himself nearing another orgasm… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to let this one through… but first, he had to make sure he wasn't losing his audience.

Another glance over at the crowd revealed Aiden stroking himself for seconds, his left hand gripping the back of his seat in desperation. He was almost as close as Lyre was.

Dominic merely averted his gaze, crossing his legs in a poor attempt to hide himself.

"Y-you know," Lyre started, forcing Dominic's eyes to his for a brief moment. "I'd l-love to see you play with it,"

Dominic's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as Aiden gave an incredulous "Oooooh!", but Lyre didn't stop there.

"It'd help me make-believe that this was you,"

Aiden's second orgasm started with a half-choked laugh, causing Dominic to scoot over to the edge of the seat away from him. Weak ropes of cum struggled to take flight, crashing messily over his plump balls and smearing over the sides of his inner thighs.

Dominic, however, made no motion to touch himself. In fact, he looked like he was almost ready to leave the room.

Uh-oh.

Okay, things were getting down to the wire. He had been struggling to keep up the pace with his thrusting, his legs already burning from the rapid-fire squats he had been performing… he needed to finish things off while he still had the strength.

He rose to the tips of his small hooves, before pushing himself down with as much courage as he could muster up… only to bounce uselessly against the thick bulb.

Lyre knew the curve of the knot was vicious, but he had expected more of himself. Had it really been that long since he'd had something to tie?

He tried again, legs shakily rising to push himself against the bulb with more force, his body still naturally hesitant to hit it with as much force as he knew he could. Same result.

A cold wave squirmed around the warmth in his gut… He could do it, couldn't he? Lyre always had an affinity for size, even before he joined the guild, this shouldn't have been an issue.

No. It _was_ an issue, and Lyre knew why. Decently sized males were scarce on missions, and even fewer were open minded enough to give Lyre the treatment he had come to love, not to mention _none_ of the Guildmembers had so far budged in actually putting anything up his rear…

All eyes were fixed _intently_ on him, the thick not rejecting his every advance and confirming his worst fear…

Lyre was tight again.

Maybe not _tight_ tight, but… oh no.

Lyre had been reduced to pushing up against the chair to try and squeeze it inside of himself, but not even that was working.

Lyre stopped, his heavy panting filling the room, his quaking legs giving out and spilling him forward onto his hands.

"Hey, what gives?" Aiden said with a weird smile.

Lyre's gritted his teeth in slight aggravation. Shut up, Aiden you know what gives.

"H-hold on," Lyre said, trying to rise to his feet again, only to stumble back toward the ground, the top half of the dildo still lodged in his tailhole.

"Awwww, why'd you stop?" came a voice Lyre didn't expect. He turned around to find Sidra where Kaz normally sat.

Lyre gave a defeated sigh, before crawling forward, allowing the head of the dildo to pop out with a weak squelch, before flopping back upright. It taunted Lyre with its smug aura.

"It's t-too big…" Lyre admitted shamefully. The words felt alien in his mouth.

"Oh, that's a shame," Aiden said through light breaths. "That would have been really impressive if you took that massive thing,"

Lyre let out a huff. "It'd be so much easier if I had one of you two to push it into me," he said with a twinge of annoyance.

Dominic stood up awkwardly, his cock out and throbbing. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"I'm going for a walk," he deadpanned, before shuffling strangely to the stairs.

Lyre stared daggers into the ground, sweat dripping out of his wool and down his chin… he was a quaking mess, and he didn't even get to finish.

Aiden seemed to pick up on the lamb's frustration, waiting until Dominic was out of earshot before speaking.

"Hey… are you alright?" Aiden asked softly.

" _No_ " Lyre said angrily, tilting his head to look up at him. "Why does everyone else get a piece of the action but me?"

"W-what?" Aiden said taken aback. "You do your fair share of fooling around,"

"Yeah," Lyre said trying to stand up again, only to fall back onto his sore rump. "But I don't _want_ to fool around, I want to fuck!" he yelled.

Aiden gave a weak shrug. "W-well, Dominic isn't… well, he isn't really on the market for you, buddy."

Lyre looked down at the ground.

"Well…" Aiden said quickly, leaning back. "He's… expressed a really, really _minor_ curiosity, but… you have to try and be patient with him. Things are real open minded here, but like… not everyone's gay,"

Lyre looked up in irritation. "Well what about you? You're gay!"

Aiden fidgeted slightly as he looked away. "Y-yeah," he said distantly.

"So why won't _you_?"

"I-" Aiden started weakly. "It's a little more complicated for me than… you know, just that."

Lyre looked down in aggravated defeat. "If you don't like me, then just say it,"

"Oh c'mon Lyre, you know that's not what this is,"

"Is it, though?" Lyre said, a hot, flustered tear rolling down his sweat matted cheek. "Because I'm not feeling the love, you guys!"

Sidra sat upright, her pupil-less eyes filled with determination. "That's not true, Lyre, I love you!"

Lyre let out a frustrated groan as he struggled shakily to his feet for the last time. "You love _everyone_ Sidra!"

Sidra stamped her paw down softly. "We _are_ everyone!"

Shut up, Sidra.

Lyre rolled his eyes, before uprooting his large toy and stomping off as best as he could. Whatever. So the toy didn't make him as irresistible as he thought. Big deal. There were other ways to get what he wanted. It was a stupid idea anyway. Fuck this toy.

He turned sharply into his room, before weakly throwing his toy against the wall. It fell to the ground with a wet plop.

Tomorrow he'd figure something better out. After his legs stopped shaking and he jacked off. Stupid, sexy Dominic.


End file.
